Reality
by ladiabla666
Summary: One day while traveling from world to world Sora, Goofy, and Donald stumbled upon a paticular world, ours.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality**

**Summary:** One day while traveling from world to world Sora, Goofy, and Donald stumbled upon a particular world, ours.

**Disclaimer:** the disclaimer thingy that you see in basically every fan fiction….. Anyway none of them belong to me.

**-Chapter 1-**

**-------------------------------------**

xxx-In the gummy ship-xxx

"So where to now?" asked the young boy with spiky brown hair known as Sora.

"Just pick a world and go already." Replied the short-tempered duck called Donald.

"Hey fellas, how about that world over there." Suggested the clumsy dog-like thing named Goofy.

"Might as well check it out." Said Sora as he started steering the gummy ship towards their destination. "I wonder what kind of world it is." Pondered Sora. At that precise moment about six or so heartless ships popped up out of nowhere and begun firing at the trio. Sora let out a sigh, "Here we go again." Then used a barrel-role to dodge the attacks. The heartless continued to fly around while attempting to shoot them, but it didn't last song, cause Sora started shooting down the heartless' ships. In a matter of seconds they were all destroyed. "Well that was easy." Complained Sora.

"Shouldn't there be more heartless?" questioned Goofy.

"There usually are when were this close to a world." Donald answered. It's true though, there's usually a lot more heartless around whenever they're getting close to a world. So for there to be only about six is very unusual. This of course made the three companions very weary. They continued on in complete silence for the next few minutes until Sora spoke.

"Looks like we made it, now all we have to do is land." said Sora.

"WAIT!!" Donald yelled.

"What?" asked a confused Sora.

"Something's not right." Donald replied.

"That there world is different from the others." Added Goofy.

"Different?" questioned Sora as he let his gaze drift to the world in question. Upon actually looking at it Sora's eyes widened.

"Whoa… you weren't kidding, it really is different." Said Sora.

"Yeah, all of the other worlds had a building or something that stood out, but this world doesn't really have anything like that, it's just a bunch of clouds, water, and islands." Said Jiminy Cricket as he hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Jiminy." Greeted Sora, "Where did you come from?"

"Same place I always come from, thin air." Replied Jiminy. "You should know by now that I always pop up out of nowhere."

"Maybe we should go to a different world." Suggested Goofy, uneasiness evident in his voice.

"But what if Riku or the King are there or maybe we'll find someone that's seen them, or possibly even Organization XIII!" countered Sora as he started preparing the gummy for landing in the mysterious world.

"Fine, but only for a little bit." Said Donald. With that said the trio landed. "I don't like the looks of this." said a very worried Donald. The area in which they landed had lots of grass, and nearby was a large building, but there were no people.

"Gosh, were is everyone?" questioned Goofy.

"Maybe they're in there." Replied Sora pointing towards the building.

"Hey!" exclaimed Donald. "There's writing up there on the wall!" A few feet above the doors were the words, FLAME WOOD HIGH SCHOOL, they were made of a bright and shiny, silver, metal-like substance.

"School? Oh well, lets hurry up and see if we can find someone that might be able to help us." Said Sora as he started walking towards the main doors with Donald and Goofy faithfully following him. The doors were locked, but that wasn't a problem. Sora used his keyblade to unlock it by doing that thing with the beam of light shooting from the tip of the keyblade. Anyway after unlocking the door the three companions enter the building. "It's kinda creepy with how quite it is around here." However, as if replying to what Sora said, a loud, ear-shattering, obnoxious, high pitch shriek rang out. The sudden shriek startled the three and the started looking around for the source of the noise. "What is this?!"

"I don't know!" shouted Donald attempting to be heard over the shriek.

"Maybe it's a heartless!" suggested Goofy as he got his shield ready. "Or maybe even a nobody."

"Either way get ready to fight!" commanded Sora as he got into battle position.

"But we don't know where it is yet!" Donald shouted slightly annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, just get ready!" Sora replied. Just then there could be heard several doors slamming open followed by hundreds of feet running towards them. "Besides looks like we're about to find out what's making that noise."

Little did the travelers know that it was much worse then what they thought. It was something so horrible and terrifying that the few who did survive encounters with it were never the same. There are many stories testifying to their unimaginably brutal ways. Most try to ignore their existence in hopes of avoiding them and their ways, but it never works, they always find their target. It is because of their evil ways that few dare speak their name. Just hearing their name strikes fear into even the bravest of hearts. For they are none other then……………Fan Girls!!! (que dramatic music and lightning)

-------------------------

anyway i'm sorry if it isn't funny or exciting yet, but it'll get better soon, i promise

oh and please leave a review puppy dog pout you know you wanna review


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality**

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of the characters…..

**-Chapter 2-**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

xxx-Inside Flame Wood High School-xxx

"Like OMG! You look soooo much like Sora!" exclaimed random fan girl #1. (who will be known as F.G.1)

"Oooooo, how did you get your hair to stay like that?" questioned random fan girl #2. (also known as F.G.2)

"Where did you get those Donald and Goofy costumes?" asked random fan girl #3. (who also goes by F.G.3)

"You're sooooo cute dressed as Sora." Squealed random fan girl #4. (she will be known as Brittany)

"Where did you get that key blade? It looks really realistic." Said random fan girl #5 (who will now be called F.G.5)

"What? Donald what are they talking about and who **are** they?" asked Sora who was trying to pry himself from the fan girls grips. Soar, Donald, and Goofy were completely surrounded by a mob of fan girls who were all talking at the same time trying to be heard over the others.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should leave." Said Donald.

"How? We're still surrounded." Questioned Sora.

"Yeah, he is cute but Riku's still hotter." Commented F.G.2.

"RIKU?! Do you know where he is?" Sora all but yelled. He was now staring at F.G.2 straight in the eyes hoping she would know where his friend is.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a very confused F.G.2.

"Do you know where Riku is?" replied Sora, anxious for the answer.

"Ummm, what's your **real** name, and the last thing you remember before coming here?" questioned Brittany, who now looked slightly concerned.

"My name's Sora and before coming here we had left the Olympus Coliseum in search for another world." Answered Sora. "But what does any of this have to do with Riku?

"Hey F.G.1, either a Sora look alike has escaped from a nearby happy house, or he's the real thing." Brittany whispered to F.G.1.

"I'm leaning towards him being the real Sora, after all, I've never seen **anyone** that was able to look, sound, and act so much like the actual ones." Replied F.G.1, also whispering so as not to be overheard.

"Excuse me, but could you please just answer my question." Snapped Sora who by this point was thoroughly annoyed thinking they were trying to avoid telling him Riku's location.

"Oh, you just missed him, he left a few hours ago, but we could help you out with your Organization XIII problem." Said F.G.5

"He was here?!" exclaimed Sora. " Wait, how did you know about Organization XIII?"

"F.G.5! We need to talk NOW!" ordered Brittany.

"But-" F.G.5 was cut off by Brittany's glare. If looks could kill she'd be dead times two. "Alright already, I'm coming. Please excuse us for a moment Sora." Brittany pulled F.G.5 over to a corner where F.G.3 was already waiting.

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Said Goofy who had been watching on the sidelines with Donald.

"Yeah, maybe we should leave while we still have a chance." Suggested Donald. Sora however wasn't listening; he was preoccupied with trying to figure out what had just happened. Meanwhile F.G.5, F.G.3, and Brittany were all deep into conversation.

"Why did you tell him that?!" demanded Brittany.

"Yeah, if he **is** the real one then we shouldn't interfere by telling him things about the Organization that he isn't supposed to learn till later on in his adventure!" added F.G.3.

"But when well we ever get a chance like this again? If I didn't say that then he would've left by now!" countered F.G.5.

"The sooner he leaves the better." Said Ashley, a straight A student that always knew more then the teachers.

"What are you talking about?" asked F.G.5.

"If he's the real Sora from the game then there must have been a disruption in the **insert a few really big words** that has caused him to enter this universe and if my calculations are correct he needs to be retuned before more creatures from his universe show up." Said Ashley in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"That made very little sense." Replied F.G.3.

"Look, just get him back to wherever it is he belongs before things get out of control, or at lease more then they already are" said a rather agitated Ashley.

"It's not that simple" Sighed Brittany.

"Why not?" questioned Ashley.

"Because F.G.5 mentioned Organization XIII and that we could help him with them so now he won't leave till we tell him something" replied Brittany.

"So why don't you either tell him what you know or just make something up?" Asked Ashley, who was getting more annoyed by the second. (meanwhile the other fan girls were swarming around Sora, Donald, and Goofy)

"Cause he isn't supposed to learn most of what we know till much later in the game, oh and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna lie to the Key Blade Master, especially about something as important as that." Answered F.G.3.

"Well you'll have to tell him something!" Said Ashley in a huff as she stormed off.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right, we do have to tell him **something**." Sighed F.G.3.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Brittany.

"Oh! I have an idea!" exclaimed F.G.5.

"What is it?" Both Brittany and F.G.3 asked in unison.

"Why don't we tell him that before we tell him anything he has to pass a test to prove that he's the real Sora, that way we'll have more time to think of something." Suggested F.G.5.

"What kind of test?" questioned Brittany.

"Well, it's have two parts, first he'll have to answer questions about his adventure thus far that he should know, then we'll have him go through an obstacle course or something." Replied F.G.5.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Said F.G.3.

"OK, let's try it." Said Brittany. With that said the three fan girls turned around to challenge Sora with the test only to find him and his companions lost in the sea of fan girls. "But first we gotta find him."

-----------------------------------------------------

Well there's the second chapter and guess what, there's going to be a surprise guest in the next chapter.


End file.
